Max's Adventure
by NICK54222
Summary: Max has now gotten a new power after pulling out a sword in a cave. What is this power? And what will he face with it? Read this story to find out!
1. A New BeginningP1: The Cavern of Courage

Max's Adventure

A Dragon Tales Crossover with one of the most popular gaming franchises

Chapter 1

A New Beginning Part 1 : The Cavern of Courage

Description: After playing soccer in his yard with his sister and friend, Max (now 8) discovers a secret passage after hitting the ball towards a stone. He walks in, knowing that he is alone. Inside the passage was a chamber with a big sword in the middle. Max looks at the sword, but hears his sister calling for dinner. Just as Max is about to run out of the passage, his hand pulled out the sword and a big flash of light appeared. Max is then given from the light a power. A voice he hears tells him to say the words "POWER OF THE COURAGE SWORD!" and after saying that, transforms into the hero inside him. But what will he face with his new power?

Max and Emmy's House

Emmy, 10, Max, 8, and Enrique, 11, have just returned from Dragonland.

"I think we should play soccer outside before dinner and Enrique has to come home.", Emmy suggested.

"Yep, I think so.", said Max.

Living Room

"Emmy! Enrique has to go home soon!", said her mom.

"Don't worry! We are just playing soccer!", said Emmy.

"OK, but I am starting to cook your dinner!", her mom said again.

Backyard

Max, Emmy, and Enrique played soccer for a while.

"I think we should have the dragons come to this world!", said Emmy.

"I do not think that is possible!", said Max.

"Tomorrow, I will tell them what I want to do.", said Emmy.

"Well, I have to go home now!", said Enrique.

"See ya!", said Emmy. "Max, why are you looking at the ball?".

"I want to practice alone.", said Max.

"OK Max! But dinnertime is soon!", said Emmy.

"Alright.", said Max as he was getting the soccer ball from Emmy, who was going back inside.

"I want to try out my smash kick!", said Max.

Max kicked it so hard that it landed on a rock that pushed down and revealed a cave behind the bushes.

"Huh?", said Max. "I know I am alone, but I will go down there and find something!", thought Max.

Cavern of Courage

Max ran into the cavern. Then he was in a chamber after running through the passage. In the middle of the room was a sword down onto a pedestal.

"WOW!", said Max, looking at the sword.

"Max! Dinner!", said Emmy.

"OK!", said Max. But as he was about to run out, his hand accidentally pulled out the whole sword. Then the sword flashed!

"Where am I?", said Max as he opened his eyes. He quickly realized that he was still in the cave.

"You, chosen one, who have pulled out the Courage Sword from its place, are going to become a true hero!", said a voice.

"Wait! Where is the sword!", said Max.

"Say these words and you will have it as a true hero.", the voice said again.

"Alright!", said Max.

"The words are "POWER OF THE COURAGE SWORD!".", the voice told Max.

Max took a deep breath and said "POWER OF THE COURAGE SWORD!

Max's hand then flashed and then his whole body started to transform. His shirt changed into a dark blue shirt under a slightly lighter blue vest with a hood. His hand received black gloves with fingerholes. A brown wristband was a bit away from the glove. The same thing happened to the other arm, but the hand that was flashing had a white sign flashing! Max's pants had become black with zippers on two of the edges. His shoes were now black with white lines. His hair grew longer and changed its style. Then his whole skin flashed! Then the transformation was finished.

"What happened?", said Max, but with a different voice. Then Max noticed his clothes. He was also taller.

"Here's a mirror so you can see yourself better.", said the voice.

A mirror then appeared in front of Max. Max looked at himself. He was surprised that his whole body was changed. His eyes were a different style. "So, I guess this is me as a hero.", said Max.

"Here is what you will use in battle", said the voice. "B-B-B-B-B-Battle!", said Max. The Shield of Courage was on his hand that had no sign, but the one that had a sign had The Courage Sword.

"Now I need to transform back to myself because I am being called for dinner!", said Max.

"That is what I was about to tell you. Say "COURAGE SWORD! RETURN ME TO MY ORIGINAL FORM!".", said the voice.

"COURAGE SWORD! REUTURN ME TO MY ORIGINAL FORM!".", said Max and he was back to normal.

"Before you go, the hero inside you is actually you as 15 years old.", said the voice.

"I can not believe that! But now I have to go to dinner.", said Max. Then he just ran out of the passage and into his house.

Max's House

As he was eating dinner, Max was thinking about his new power. He was noticed silent.

"Max, are you OK?", said his father.

Max just shook his head.

"After dinner, I'll check his temperature.", said his mother.

After Dinner

Max decided to go up to the playroom.

Emmy followed him to the playroom.

Playroom

Before either of you do anything, I need to check Max's temperature.", said his mother.

Max temperature was checked and it was actually 96.5!

"Max, do not worry. You are fine.", said his mother.

"OK", said Max.

Just as his mother left, the voice said "Max! Go to the cavern! I forgot something!".

"Emmy, if Mom of Dad wonders where I am, tell them I am outside.", said Max.

"OK Max.", said Emmy.

The Cavern of Courage

"So what is it that you forgot?", said Max.

"Transform into you as 15 years old. What I am about to give you will help you.", said the voice.

"POWER OF THE COURAGE SWORD!", Max yelled. Max was transformed back into his 15 year old self.

"Wait a minute! What is this in my hand?", said Max, noticing something immediately after the transformation.

"It is how I communicate with you in the dungeons. You must get through the dungeons and fight a very powerful enemy for the medallions. Use the medallions to wear off the evil Wrexen's power and destroy him.", said the voice.

"That should be too easy!", said Max.

It will not be easy because he has sent his monsters to the dungeons he created to destroy the world. You must enter the dungeons, defeat his troops, and get the medallions. Once you have collected all the medallions, I will give you something. Before you go, this is also for you.", said the voice.

Suddenly, something appeared on his hand. It was a medallion. It was then transported to his shield.

"Is that the Light Medallion?", asked Max.

"Yes. Use the medallions that you get from Wrexen's servants to defeat him and end his evil for good.", said the voice.

"How many more medallions are there?", said Max.

"Wrexen has captured the sages of Fire, Water, Forest, Earth, Wind, and Darkness. They each have the medallions of their power. I will reward you if you get them all.", said the voice.

Just then, the cavern was shaking. "What is happening?", said Max, screaming.

"Max! Get in here! In there, you will find who is doing this!", said the voice.

"Alright!", said Max.

Max then ran into the area that the voice told him to.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Chapter 2: A New Beginning Part 2: Intruders in the "Dungeon of Heroes"!

Max has entered the Dungeon of Heroes. He noticed that it was somewhat captured by the ones who made the rumbling. Now Max must navigate through there and find items that he can use to get through and kick the intruders out! But then, Max finds out later that in order to save the Dungeon of Heroes, he must fight one of Wrexen's servants: Snagir, who is actually half robot, half spider monster! Can Max defeat him and save the Dungeon of Heroes, and maybe, his house?


	2. A New BeginningP2: Dungeon of Heroes

Max's Adventure

A Crossover Between Dragon Tales and LOZ

Chapter 2

A New Beginning Part 2: Intruders in the "Dungeon of Heroes"

Description: Max finds himself told to go to the "Dungeon of Heroes", a place where heroes seen are known for protecting the world from Wrexen. But know, in order to find who is taking over the Dungeon, he must find Small Keys, a Dungeon Map, a Compass, a Big Key, and an item that will help him. So he gets through the dungeon and takes out all enemies that he finds with his sword. The voice guides and assists him in his quest in the dungeon. But unfortunately, when he finds the lair of the leader of the soldiers that took over the dungeon, he finds Snagir and challenges him to a fight. But when he thinks he defeated him, Snagir transforms into a spider monster. Max remains brave against him and puts the Courage Sword into his eye when he has slashed up the eye. Max finds out who was the voice guiding him after killing Snagir and learns the truth of his powers. So he decides to set out on his quest to save his world and hunt down the rest of the medallions. But he decides to go home and rest for school the next day and THEN later start his quest.

Dungeon of Heroes

Max stopped running once he entered the dungeon.

"Where am I?", he said as he was looking around.

His rock (the item he got for communication with the voice for information in the area he is in) started to flash. Max quickly took it out to get information.

"Max! Listen! You are in the Dungeon of Heroes, where many brave heroes that used swords to block off Wrexen's power are seen for this is the place where civilians worship them. The warriors were given different swords and were bearers of the sword they were given. You, Max, are the bearer of the Courage Sword. Any question for me from you will be answered after you defeat the enemy here.", said the voice from the rock.

"Got it! Now, how am I supposed to get through here?", said Max.

"Somewhere in this dungeon are enemies that you can defeat with your sword. If you also do certain things here in the dungeon, then you will find chests. Small chests might have Gold or Items in it. Sometimes you will find big chests. They will have a map of the dungeon that you are in, a magic compass that reveals the location of chests or the main enemy on your map, or a useable item that allows you to achieve certain requirements in the dungeon. The big chest that is different from the others is the chest with the Big Key. It allows you to open the door where the main enemy is. Small chests also might have Small Keys to unlock locked doors in your dungeon.", the voice explained from the rock.

"Guess I better watch myself here!", said Max.

"Here on out until a certain point, you are on your own.", said the voice from the rock.

Max shook his head, put the rock in his pocket, and started running around the area that he is in.

"I don't have a map, so which of these doors will take me to the map? Hmm. Maybe that one.", said Max, pointing to a door.

After walking in the door, he saw a small path to another door. But then, a robot with a sword activated behind him.

"A robot! Maybe if I slash it with my sword, I can destroy it!", said Max.

Max slashed the robot to pieces and noticed that the door had no knob.

"Where's the knob on this door?", asked Max to himself.

But after he touched the door, it was actually a wall since is went up. Max then entered the room and immediately after the wall went down, it got locked up and Max was stuck in a room with just a cannon.

The cannon fired missiles at Max, who dodged them. "I must be athletic when I'm 15", Max thought after dodging the missiles.

Max hid from the cannon and started to think how will he destroy the cannon

"Maybe using my shield can work since my sword might not work on that and do not even a scratch to It.", Max thought.

Max then got his shield out and revealed himself to the cannon, which immediately fired a missile that was reflected by his shield and then blew up thanks to the missile.

Max got up and noticed that the door was open again. "Must be nothing here.", he said.

Just then, a blue light revealed a big chest. Max then walked up to it and then opened the chest. In that chest was a map. Max realized what it was, took it out, and started reading it.

"So this is the map of the Dungeon of Heroes. Might take note of it and use it when I am lost. Now I should find the magic compass. It will show the locations of chests on my map. But first, I better put this map someplace safe.", Max said.

Max exited the room and returned to the room he started in and looked at the map. It showed all of the 3 floors of the dungeon and found out that he was at the top of the dungeon.

"The main enemy is in the second basement, huh? Guess that's just where I'll go!", said Max.

After looking at the map, he saw that there are two paths that he can go to, the left door or the right door. Both were at the end of two long halls. Both had different paths.

"I'll guess I'll try that one.", said Max pointing at the left door. At the end of the hallway, however, the door was locked. It had a keyhole, which meant that Max needed to find another key.

"Since this door is locked, I guess I'll take the one on the right and find a key.", said Max, as he was running to the other door.

Max opened the door and entered another room. The room was filled with a bunch of robots and Max decided that it would be much easier by defeating all the enemies around him.

Max used his sword to slash up all the robots around him. A few of the robots were sword robots, but he took them out very fast.

After defeating all the enemies around him, his rock started flashing, so he took it out of his pocket.

"Max! Are you OK? I hope you are because you might want to look around you.", the voice said from the rock.

Max looked around him and said to the rock "I don't see anything. Why you ask?".

"Look over there! There's a robot running into a hole over there! That could be a sign to the next floor!", said the voice from the rock.

"Better take note of that.", said Max, as he started to run towards the hole.

When he got to the hole, he found a ladder and started to climb down the ladder. After looking at his map, he found out that he was in the first basement now!

"There's ought to be something down this hall. It might be a key!" said Max.

So Max ran down the hall and found a door. Behind the door was a bunch of enemies in the room that was a big dead end.

"Prepare yourself, Wrexen's servants. Or should I say, now a bunch of pieces!", said Max as he slashed all the enemy robots to shreds from his sword.

After slashing all the enemies, Max waited for the key chest to appear, then he noticed that there were birds on the wall. So he ran to them and they flew to him about to attack them. Max cut the birds to shreds and looked around for others and slashed them to shreds until a Small chest appeared in the middle of the room.

"I bet this has the key!", said Max as he was running up to it. And surely enough, it was. Max put the key in his shirt pocket, along with all of his other stuff except his sword and his shield.

Max then ran back to the locked door on the first floor and used the key on the lock. The lock broke and Max was able to enter the other side of the door.

Now Max was in a room that had no enemies, but three more doors. After looking around, Max felt that he should use the door that looks like a wall. So he entered that room, and as expected, the door was locked and he could not get out. But what he did see was a giant robot with a sword.

The giant robot started walking up to Max and tried to use his sword to slash him. Max dodged the sword very skillfully, but he did not know how to attack it. But he did know that he will have to use his sword.

The giant robot used its sword again, but this time when he dodged, Max saw the back of it, so he ran up behind the robot and slashed its back a few amount of times until the robot saw him.

This time, the robot ran towards Max like a rushing man with its sword about to stab him, but Max quickly dodged the attack and made the robot's sword stuck, giving Max an opening to make the final attack and destroy the robot.

Max knew that after that battle, he would get a reward in a big chest. And surely enough, it did. Max opened the chest and found a Bow and a Quiver filled with Arrows. Max realized that he was going to shoot arrows to help him in his quest.

But then, his rock started flashing.

"Max, do you know what you have just received? That Bow is not just any Bow, it is the Bow used to fire arrows and was used by other heroes that saved the world from Wrexen. The Quiver of Arrows has an infinite amount of arrows, so you can fire a ton of arrows. But remember, sometimes you may not just need arrows in a situation.", said the voice from the rock.

Max shook his head again and put the rock in his shirt pocket. The Bow was put in the area where he kept his sword, but where he can easily find it.

Max then left the room and looked at his map. "One of the rooms would lead me to the second basement level; the other would possibly take me to the location of the Magic Compass.", he thought. Then, he saw that one of the doors was locked up, but had a mysterious eye above it. "An arrow fired at the eye should unlock that door, but I should check the other door first.", thought Max.

Max checked the other door and it was locked up. But this one was locked up and had a keyhole. Max knew that there was a key in the room with its entrance below an eye. So Max got out his Bow, got one of the arrow from his Quiver, and got ready to pull the arrow and make land on the eye. Max shot the arrow right into the eye, and the door opened.

Max quickly ran to the door and opened it. But there was a bunch of enemies in there and they were guarding a prisoner. The prisoner was worried and wanted to be freed from his cell.

Step away from the prisoner!", said Max. The robots, however, walked up to Max and started to attack Max, who quickly slashed all of them to bits. A small chest appeared in the middle of the room. Max opened it and found another key. He also found the key to open the cell door to free the prisoner. So he opened the cell door and freed the prisoner.

"Thank you, brave warrior!", said the prisoner. He was a man who looked like from a different time from his clothes, but was a man from Max's regular time.

"You're welcome!", said Max.

"Now that I am free, I better head back to my home up in Mt. Volcano Village. I hope nothing is wrong up there. The chest might help you. You should open it!", said the prisoner as he was starting to leave the dungeon.

Max walked up to the big chest and opened it. Inside it was the Magic Compass. Its powers effected the map, so Max had to look at the map to see where the remaining chests were and where the main enemy lurks. There were only 2 more chests left in the dungeon and they were all on the second basement. So Max exited the room and went back to the room that he just was in a few minutes ago.

Max then used the key to open the door to another room where he found an elevator that went down to the second basement. There, he found a hallway that led to a door with a weird lock. "This must be the lock that seals the room to where the main enemy here lurks. I think one chest is the Big Key Chest.", Max thought.

Max then found a door with a keyhole lock and an open door. Max opened the opened door and found nothing in the room, until he looked up at the ceiling. There, he found birds that were shot down by Max's arrows. Then after all the birds were killed, a small chest appeared. It contained a small key that Max knew were it would go. Max exited the room and then headed for the door with the keyhole lock. Max used the key on it and found out that the door was another wall. And Max expected it to lock up since the Big Key was in here. Max was surprised to see another giant robot.

This time, the giant robot moved where Max went, so it could be hard to dodge him. But then Max thought "Maybe I can stun it with my arrows by firing a arrow into his eyes!". So Max got out his Bow and another Arrow from his Quiver and got ready to fire another arrow. Max fired carefully and it hit the robot's eye, so it could not see. So it decided to charge right into Max, but missed and caused Max to slash his weak spot multiple times until it got up and did the charge attack again. Max then ran up to the back of the robot and did his slash to destroy the robot.

A big chest appeared, but it was different since it was designed differently. Max opened it and found the Big Key. And the rock flashed again.

"Max, now that you have gotten the Big Key, head for the Big Key Lock. We can now find out who infiltrated this Dungeon of Heroes.", said the voice from the rock.

"OK then, but I will watch myself!", said Max as he put the rock back in his shirt pocket.

Max rushed to the Big Key Lock and used it to open the door. Max was now in a room that was a circular shaped room. "So, you have made it this far, human!", said a different voice. "Who are you!", said Max. Suddenly, a figure came in the room from above. "I am Snagir, the one who infiltrated this Dungeon of Heroes so we can find the next sword!", said Snagir. "Oh man! I have the sword that they are looking for!", Max thought. "Now then, since you stopped out giant robots, then I must fight you!", said Snagir.

"Get ready, servant of Wrexen!, said Max.

Snagir started running up to Max and began to use his sword, but he was almost close to hitting him, so Max slashed him and did sword attacks to him and gave a finishing blow to him. Snagir's body then rose up into the air. "Fine then! If I can't defeat you with my sword, then you better be ready for this!", said Snagir. Snagir grew spider legs and his body became a spider body. Max's rock then started flashing.

"Max! You are fighting Snagir, one of 8 servants of Wrexen. The 8 servants were created from his evil monsters. They all want to defeat the Hero of Courage! That is how you will get the medallions!", said the voice from the rock. Max quickly shook his head and put it back into his shirt pocket to fight Snagir.

Snagir started firing web shots at Max, who dodged them quickly. Max thought "If I can shoot an arrow into his eye, then I can attack him!". So Max fired an arrow into Snagir's eye and then attacked his eye with his sword. Snagir started to shake when he was back in his normal state. Max dodged more web blasts and fired another arrow into Snagir's eye again and then slashing his eye again and ended the battle with one, final slash. Snagir started to explode and then he died. Blue light then appeared in the middle of the room. Max went to the blue light and was transported. He then immediately saw that he was transported into a different place.

Chamber of Sages

"Where am I now?", said Max.

You are in the Chamber of Sages.", said the voice.

Max noticed that a man had the voice that guided him.

The man was very old and wise. But he was wearing a robe to signify that he was a sage.

"Greetings Max! I am Merlin, the leader of the sages and the sage of Light.", he said.

"So you were the voice!", said Max.

"Yes indeed. But now you must know why you have these powers. These powers are yours because someone from your family is the one you must protect. The one that rules the kingdom that will rise in 7 years from now is a princess that you must protect from Wrexen. Why? Because she has the Element of Wisdom right now and she does not know! The other 2 elements of our world are Courage and Power. Wrexen has the element of Power. You must defeat Wrexen and save the princess's kingdom.", said Merlin.

"I understand. Now this begins my quest to save the world from Wrexen!", said Max.

"Yes, it has. But now it is time for you to return to your world and go to rest. Tomorrow you have school.", said Merlin.

"I agree! Now, take me back to the Cave of Courage!", said Max.

"Very well then!", said Merlin. He then did a flash of light. All Max knew that he was back in the Cave of Courage.

Cave of Courage

Max said "COURAGE SWORD! RETURN ME TO MY ORIGINAL FORM!" and was back to his normal form.

Max then exited the Cave of Courage and was outside his house.

Max's Front Yard

Max noticed that it was not only late, but his house was safe.

"Time for me to go to bed!", Max thought as he went back into his house.

Max's House

When Max went back inside his house, his mother said "Max, time for bed!".

"OK Mom!", Max replied.

Max then got ready for bed and went to his room.

Max's Room

"Good night Max!", said his mother.

"Good night Mom!", said Max.

Max slept, thinking about how he will do his quest.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Chapter 3: The Secret of Mt. Volcano!

Description: It has been almost a week since Max got his powers. But then, after Max heard about Mt. Volcano, he and his family went there for a visit with relatives. But the only problem is the Mountain has problems! Can Max figure out why?


	3. The Secret of Mt Volcano

Max's Adventure

Chapter 3

A Crossover Between Dragon Tales and LOZ

The Secret of Mt. Volcano!

Description: Max understands that it has been a week at school and not only does he have powers to help him defeat Wrexen, but he needs to have it at all times. Merlin then tells him to transform when he wakes up and talk to him. Merlin gives Max a light on his hand that was glowing during his first transformation. Merlin tells Max that he can use this to return anywhere that he faced a servant of Wrexen, but outside the dungeon. He also tells him that his family does not know about it but Mt. Volcano Village, the place that he will go during the weekend to visit relatives and the village below Mt. Volcano, which has a city for creatures of the mountain, has been noticing Mt. Volcano's ring (it is like Death Mountain). It has been flashing red for days ever since one of the creatures told the village he saw a human go inside the volcano. Max believes that it was Wrexen, so he decides to climb up the mountain. But he transforms since he has to fight Wrexen's army while protecting his world. But as he approaches the top, he notices a dragon like creature. It notices Max, but it leads him into its town. The creatures and Merlin then tell him when they all meet up that he will stop whatever is making the volcano weird tonight. Max agrees and one of the creatures gives him something to help him survive the heat inside the volcano. Max then agrees that he will meet back with them tonight. So he then returns to his family and spends time with them. As they go to a shop with them, his family sees a man talking to people. Max realizes it was the man he saved in the Dungeon of Heroes! And he is talking about how he saved him. Max ignores him due to the place his family goes to shop. That night, Merlin awakes Max so he can do his mission to save Mt. Volcano from Wrexen. Max transforms softly outside and puts on the heat resistant item. He returns to the creatures only to find out that they have gone to the volcano. Max finds a note and then finds the passage to the volcano. At the end of the passage, Max found out that he did not see any dragon like creatures. Merlin tells him that Baelfael, the servant of Wrexen inside Mt. Volcano, captured them all and is hiding them somewhere in the dungeon. Max then decides to save them all and, with a brave heart, enters the volcano to save his relatives, family, and all the creatures and humans of Mt. Volcano. But how will he save Mt. Volcano?

Max's House (well, in his room)

Max has spent a week thinking about his new powers.

"I cannot believe I did not use my powers for a while. It's like I forgot them for good. But I know now that it is for the safety of someone in my family. But who?", Max thought, waking up the Saturday morning he got his new powers.

Suddenly, a light appeared and said "Max, please transform and head to the Cavern of Courage. I have to give you something before you go to Mt. Volcano with your family."

Max knew it was Merlin, so he shook his head and got dressed and went outside quietly.

His parents and his sister Emmy were still sleeping, so he needed to remain quiet.

Front Yard

Max found the switch to go to the Cavern of Courage on the ground and stepped on it.

The entrance to the cavern appeared and Max went inside it.

Cavern of Courage

Once he got to the pedestal where get got his sword, he transformed into his hero form (remember that he is 15 in his transformed form).

"Merlin, I have come. What is it that you want?", said Max.

"I forgot to give you this when you defeated Snagir since you were wanting to return to your house. This will be on your hand that you had a flash on. Here is the item I want to give you.", said Merlin in a light as he appeared.

A light came from Merlin and went towards Max's hand that glowed.

"What is this?", Max asked.

"This is the element warp. You can use this to return to the town that you go to learn about Wrexen's power on the area. You can only use it in the form you are in now.", said Merlin.

"OK then. Now tell me. Do I have to save the town of my relatives in Mt. Volcano Village since that is where I am going?", Max asked.

"There is a village where dragon like creatures called Lormons reside. They can easily survive the heat of volcanoes. You must find their village and help them save their homeland and prevent the burning of Mt. Volcano Village and the humans there. Do you understand?", said Merlin.

Max shook his head.

"Now Max, you must return to your family and prepare for your departure to Mt. Volcano.", said Merlin.

Max shook his head again as Merlin disappeared from the light. Max then returned to his front yard, closed the gate to the Cavern of Courage, and returned to his original form, then went inside his house.

Max's House

Since he was awake, Max decided to watch cartoons before his family wakes up for breakfast and preparation for visiting their relatives.

Later that Morning

Max had breakfast with his family a while later.

"Max, Emmy, I should have said this earlier, but last Sunday, before you went to bed, I heard some weird screaming. Are you keeping something secret?", his dad asked as they ate breakfast.

Max just shook his head no, but he thought "I think that was Snagir after I defeated him.".

"Well, if you don't know, we should not mind about it." said his mother.

"Max, maybe we should tell this to the dragons. They might know.", Emmy whispered to Max.

"Emmy, finish you breakfast. We need to hit the road to our relatives in the morning!", said his dad.

"OK Dad!", said Emmy.

"And when we go to Mt. Volcano Village, we will not do near Mt. Volcano. Do you understand? I asked this because of the mysterious flashing ring around the mountain!", said his dad, followed by Max just shaking his head.

"Max, could you please talk during dinner with our relatives tonight? It could be not nice to just be silent during dinner there.", said his mom.

Max just shook his head again.

Later

Max and his family continued to pack up for the trip to see their relatives.

After packing, they got their stuff into the car and were ready to go to Mt. Volcano Village.

They got into the car and they were off to their relatives' house.

Mt. Volcano Village

After a while of driving, the family arrived at their destination, but did not exit the car until they arrived at the house that they will stay in.z

Max and Emmy's aunt Lisa and Uncle John were awaiting their arrival.

When the family first got out of the car, they each gave their relatives a hug and a kiss.

"Welcome back, Max and Emmy! It's so nice to see you!", said Aunt Lisa.

"It is indeed. Now we need to get our stuff out of the car and into your home.", said Max's dad.

"Good idea. Then we can start walking you around again. But first, we need to talk.", said Uncle John.

The family began to get their stuff into the house.

They also prepared some stuff for that night.

Max will stay in a separate room from Emmy, while their parents were in a room for both of them to stay in.

They then had lunch at a restaurant and went back home for a story.

Inside Uncle John's House

Everyone got into the living room and sat down.

"Okay everyone, here is what I want to tell you.", said Uncle John.

"A few days ago, some say that a man with sunglasses and a tuxedo went up to Mt. Volcano to see the Lorons. They were wrong. One of the Lorons headed down to our village and said that someone has taken over the mountain's volcano! The Lorons are a tribe of dragon creatures who live peacefully like us in Loron City. But they have a special crop. Their crop is bombs. It is also known that they had an ancient weapon called the Loron Hammer. The Loron Hammer can break through any rock in just seconds, which is faster than a mallet!

The reason why I am talking about this is because this is why there is a red ring strangely circling the Mountain. We cannot go up the mountain. But the ancient hero can. If he is still with us, then he can save the Mountain and even our village. So please, stay away from the mountain.", said Uncle John.

Max realized that the ancient hero was him.

He realizes that he must find the Loron Hammer and save the Lorons!

"Now Max and Emmy, you can go outside. Get some fresh air before dinner!", said their mother.

"OK!", Max and Emmy both said as they went outside.

Mt. Volcano Village

"Emmy, do you mind if I play separate from you?", Max asked.

"Yes Max. But come back before dinner!", said Emmy.

Max shook his head and the two siblings split.

Max then ran towards a hiding spot to transform.

"POWER OF THE COURAGE SWORD!", said Max.

Max was then transformed into his 15 years old self.

"I must head towards the mountain!", said Max.

Max ran to the gateway to the trail up Mt. Volcano.

After getting through and walking a while, he realized that he was now on his own.

Mt. Volcano Trail

"So now I have to get to the top of this mountain. I need to climb very hard to do that!", said Max.

So Max started to climb up to climb up the mountain. There were creatures on the way, so he slashed them with his sword.

After a while of climbing and slashing enemies, he saw a Loron.

The Loron noticed Max and said "You are the one who killed Snagir to protect your house recently, right?".

"Yes. Now, I need to know about the Volcano.", said Max.

"Agreed.", the Loron said as he walked into a cave.

Max followed him.

Loron City

Max looked around Loron City and noticed that the Lorons were all grouped up. (And yes, Loron City is related to Goron City)

Max went to where they were all grouped up.

Then, from behind some of the Lorons, a gigantic Loron appeared. Merlin also appeared from a light.

"So Merlin tells me, Darbus, the leader of the Lorons, that you are the new hero, right?", said Darbus.

"Yes.", said Max.

"Very well then. Tonight, you must enter Mt. Volcano's core and defeat Baelfael. Wrexen has sent him to destroy town. I think you will need this. It might be handy.", said Merlin.

One of the Lorons had a red shirt identical to Max's.

Max took it. He knew that this could help him.

"This is the Loron Jacket. It will make you heat resistant to Mt. Volcano.", said Darbus.

"Thanks!", said Max.

"You are welcome.", said Darbus.

"Now Max, I must warp you back to Mt. Volcano Village. Remember, tonight, climb back up here and Darbus will show you the path to the core of Mt. Volcano.", said Merlin. He then made a flash and Max was gone.

Mt. Volcano Village

Max was back in his Uncle John's hometown.

Max quickly hid and said the phrase to revert himself back to his original form.

"Max! There you are! Mom says that it's time for dinner.", said Emmy as he found Max.

"OK!", said Max.

The siblings walked back to Uncle John's house.

Inside Uncle John's House

The family had Uncle John's Fried Chicken Sandwiches for dinner.

They all thought it was delicious!

"Max! Emmy! We are going to go shopping for souvenirs! Come with us!", said their father after Dinner.

"OK!", they both said.

Around the Town Part of the Village

As they went to the store, Max saw something interesting. He saw the man he saved in the Dungeon of Heroes telling villagers about how he saved him.

"What is it Max?", said his dad noticing him looking behind him.

"Nothing.", said Max.

"Max, do not worry. We are with you. Interestingly, you sound much braver than you were originally.", said his dad.

Max shook his head.

Meanwhile, in Loron City

As the Lorons were spending time in their homeland, something bad happened.

A vigorous flame captured them all.

Darbus, however was at the core.

He inscribed a note for Max to read and entered the flame.

Merlin saw this, so he he knew that Max must get back there ASAP.

That Night, in Uncle John's House (Max's Room)

Max was sleeping in his room until Merlin showed up and was awoken by his light.

"Max! This is bad! All of the Lorons are gone!", said Merlin.

"This is bad! I need to get to Loron City fast!", said Max.

So he transformed by saying the phrase softly and Merlin warped him to Loron City.

Loron City

Max was horrified when he was transported to Loron City. Every Loron was missing.

"I know! The chamber of Darbus!", said Max.

So he went to Darbus's chamber and saw that there was a rock in the way of a door. So Max pushed it and saw a passage. But it was very hot in there.

Max then put on the Loron Jacket.

"How does it feel, Max?", said Merlin from his stone.

"Fine, I guess. It looks like I changed the color of my shirt! But now, I need to save the Lorons!", said Max as he ran into the passage. (His other jacket is in the same spot Link would put it if he changed tunics. I guess he puts it somewhere that he can easily find it!)

Mt. Volcano Crater

Max saw that he was in the crater of Mt. Volcano. He looked around. He also walked around and tried to call the Lorons.

Then, he saw Darbus's note.

It said:

Dear Max,

We seem to all be captured by Baelfael, the flaming dragon. But unlike the other Lorons, I am captured somewhere else. If you can defeat Baelfael, the Lord of Fire will reward you.

GOOD LUCK!

Darbus, Leader of the Lorons

"Wrexen, say goodbye to another one of your servants, because when I defeat all of them and free all of the Lords and get their medallions, you better be prepared because I am coming for you!", said Max.

Max ran into the "Mt. Volcano Core". He knew that Wrexen has already prepared for him. He also knew that he does not want to lose his family. All the Lorons are depending on him!

END OF CHAPTER 3

Chapter 4: A Night of Fire

Max enters the "Mt. Volcano Core" dungeon to save the Lorons and his family. Along the way, he saves trapped Lorons and Darbus himself. He also gets a Bomb Bag for help in the dungeon. Then, at the top of the dungeon, he finds the Ancient Loron Hammer. The Lorons say that it is Baelfael's true form weakness. So he faces him in normal form, then he faces him in his dragon form. After defeating him, everyone in Mt. Volcano Village hear his death and the end of the red ring around the Volcano. Uncle John knew that the Ancient Hero has saved the village. Max meets with the Lord of Fire and receives the Fire Medallion. He also finds out that he can only return to a dungeon if he has the medallion. The next morning, Max is sleepy since that battle was long. As he departs, the Lorons secretly say farewell to him. But how will he save the town? Find out in the next chapter of Max's Adventure!

NOTE: NEXT CHAPTER IS EITHER A NEW STORY OR ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR A STORY!


End file.
